Remus sabe a chocolate
by Legolas3
Summary: Una pequeña historia comica, remus y sirius retoman su amor enfrete de Harry y cierto profesor de pociones, todo narrado por Sirius.


Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de la maravillosa Rowling.

Nota2: Bueno saliéndome de los habitual que escribo esta historia es un intento de comedia, aunque tal ves no lo encuentren muy chistoso... soy mala con la comedia, pero; a ver, cuando me canso de las tragedias salen estas cosas tan raras.

**Remus sabe a Chocolate.**

¿Como empezó todo?, bueno con una historia que titulo:

Un hechizo, una confesión vergonzosa y una nueva oportunidad para un olvidado amor.

¿Y cual fue el hechizo?... bueno digamos que es... no aceptado por el ministerio( es ilegal), y la verdad no menciono su nombre y yo no lo lance, se imaginan no quiero regresar a Azkaban, doce años ahí fueron suficientes.. bueno me salí del tema; así ... estaba en el hechizo en que lanzaron el longinonsentitus; ¡ ah ¡ rayos, dije el nombre... pero que quede claro que yo no lo lanza; bueno... fue un error , no tenia por que darle a Harry, sino a ese asqueroso grasiento, Snape- yo- soy – el mejor- pero - solo  – en – record – de- grasa- en – el – pelo.

Ya se que no debí hacerlo, pero después de varias horas encerrados los cuatro; a si Harry, mi valiente ahijado; Remus, mi amigo en la actualidad, antes fue algo mas; y quien mas , yo el valiente, intrépido, vencedor de dementores, inocente y abandonado a su suerte... si, si ya yo Sirius Black.

Bueno como decía estábamos los cuatro, ¿mencione solo tres?; a si  también estaba el tarado de Snape, fue su culpa, reitero su culpa el quedarnos ahí, todo por que me provoco, si el muy...(Remus censura esto) me llamo así, cuando el es un... ( censurado), si el lo hizo con... ( Remus se esta cansando de censurar); solo les comentaba amablemente de la madre de Snape que es una... ( ¡Basta!, o dejas de decir groserías Sirius o te olvidas de esa tercera parte del titulo... " una nueva oportunidad para un olvidado amor") uppppssss... perdón debo moderarme pues ya no debo repetirlo, si todos sabemos que Snape es un ... ( es en serio Sirius Black... atentamente Moony), jeje; mejor regreso a mi historia o ya no tendrá caso contarla.

Como decía el.... "adorable" Snape; ustedes saben como es, no tengo que decirlo; bien pues el me insulta justo cuando bajamos a discutir unas notas de Harry, lo mucho que se puede razonar de un cero en pociones; lo cual mi ahijado no merecía, si no pudo estar en el examen final; fue por que estaba conmigo y con Remus, para probar mi inocencia, no... aun cuando lo hubiera deseado, aun no hemos atrapado a esa "maldita" rata ( Remus dice que use  mal las comillas, por algo será), a esa maldita rata; pero al menos tuve un juicio, ahora que Arthur Weasley es el nuevo ministro; y claro con el juicio  comprobaron lo obvio; que soy mas inocente que un bebe recién nacido ( aja, pero solo de lo que se te acusaba... att Remus) que, ( acaso insinúas que no soy inocente, en todos los sentidos... att Sirius)(NO querrás que cuente aquella ves en la torre, tu y yo solos...att Remus), (jeje, tu ganas... att Sirius); bueno como  decía soy inocente, aclaro del asesinato de Lily y James Potter, mis mejores  amigos de todo el mundo, yo cuidare a Harry en su nombre, por que yo( cuenta la historia Sirius.... att Remus).

Si perdón, como decía inocente, libre de cargos; ahora si pude ir a casa de los Dursley y decirles que Harry no regresara ahí jamás, me pregunto si la fiesta que organizaron...¿ fue por algo?; ¿aunque tras comprobar los destrozos que ocasiona ese adolescente atolondrado ( descuidado, cierto Sirius ... att Remus); digo de mi pobrecito ahijado no es su culpa destruir mi casa cada tanto; pero bueno las lámparas, las fotos, las mesas, todo se puede reemplazar; él es lo mas importante, mientras no toque mi moto; ella es lo que mas amo( ¿decías)... att Remus), después de los que me rodean y tu ya sabes quien es a quien mas amo ( pero me encanta oírte decirlo... att Remus).

Bueno como decía, si no jamás terminare esta historia; airado fui a hablar con Snape negrograsientocabellomugrientoestupidomaestrodepociones ( espera a que analice eso, si encuentro una grosería vas ver algo  que no te va a gustar... att Remus); si ya lo vi, no dije que fui a ver a Snape, ¿que puede ser peor que eso?; bueno haya fui seguido por un nervioso Harry y por Remus que trataba amablemente de calmarme; imagino que el cruciatus que oí no era de el ( jeje, que bueno que no oyó el avada kedavra.... att Remus) ( eso lo escuche... att Sirius) (era broma jiji... att Remus); ja, bueno confió en él, ( y por si acaso nunca dejo mi varita att. Sirius) (escuche eso... att Remus), (una broma Rem, solo eso... att Sirius).

Bueno el caso es que ninguno me pudo frenar y haya voy, lo cual creo que fue un impulso, con decirle a Albus, lo que ocurría, pues él lo hubiera solucionado; pero no, esto era una afrenta personal.

Entre, azoté la puerta, trataba de impresionar al pelo grasiento ( lo cual no logro.. att Severus) ( hey, fuera de aquí yo cuento esto... att Sirius); bueno el estaba aterrado, me dijo, ¡ OH! Sirius, gran señor, disculpe a este su humilde servidor de pelo grasiento, fue una gran equivocación; si el niño a quien debo respetar tiene un diez; depuse... ( Sirius, ¿quieres contar la verdad por favor? ... att Remus), OH! Bueno, no ocurrió así, pero casi ( en tu imaginación mas retorcida Black... att Severus).

Ok!, él tan solo me miro  con esos fulminantes ojos negros, dejo la poción que hacia en ese momento, y tomando su varita y yo la mía nos íbamos a desquitar; pero bueno Remus nos llamo la atención, así que solo le grite algunas cosas, lo dije amablemente, le pedí que rectificara y calmadamente salí ( lo cual no es cierto, lo tuve que sacar arrastrando... att Remus), ejem, bueno, pero ya íbamos saliendo cuando el  desverg.... deserven... desvergense( aprende a escribir... att Remus)... el infame de Snape; me insulto, me dijo traidor ( ¿y tenias que responder con una maldición explosiva y para colmo no apuntar y darle al caldero?... fue una suerte salir vivos de esa... att Remus), bueno un error pequeñín como ese ( si no hubiera reaccionado rápido no hubieran aplastado los escombros, no solo atrapado... att Remus), ( Pero después, valió la pena ¿no?... att Sirius).

Bueno así estábamos atrapados Harry , Remus  y yo.... " también Snape"; en la oscuridad, con fastidio esperando que nos saquen y nuevamente al tarado de Snape, se le ocurre insultarme, decir que yo tenia la culpa (es que así fue Sirius... att Remus)( no te pongas de su parte... att Sirius), bueno que mas debía hacer sino lanzarle la primera maldición que se me vino a la mente, claro olvide que estábamos en la oscuridad y no podía atinarle, le di a Harry; y la mezcla del hechizo, una  maldición que no pronuncie bien, lo que quería era, claro dándole a Snape, que su lengua se enroscara en su cabeza como la serpiente que es ( Sirius , ¿cuándo has visto a una serpiente hacer eso?... att Remus); no me dejan terminar las frases;  como la serpiente que es.... eso lo enojaría... jeje...

Pero lo que ocurrió a Harry fue que su lengua no creció, ni se estiro, tan solo olvido los sabores y con ello algunos recuerdos; me di cuenta ( ejem... att Remus), Remus se dio cuenta, que si no le devolvíamos esos recuerdos de sabores, podía alterarse su mente y olvidar todo hasta a mi su amado padrino, vi su gesto preocupado...

( bueno en realidad me preocupaba olvidar aquella espiada al baño de chicas, tener una capa invisible es lo mejor... gracias papi; ohh! Nunca pensé que Hermione estuviera así de buena con esas... att Harry....) ( ejem... Harry, ¿recuerdas la idea de inocencia que debes proyectar... att Sirius y Remus) ( tengo 15 años, por favor ya no puedo jugar a " soy Harry, soy dulce, denme besos y abrazos , por que soy un pobre e inocente huerfanito... ni que fuera Anita la huerfanita... att Harry) ( ¿quién Anita que?), ( Estudios muggles, deberían tomarlos... att Harry).

Como sea ahí estábamos preocupados por el, después de todo si Harry perdía la memoria, a quien podríamos convencer, que fuera lo suficientemente tarado, para enfrentar a Voldemort; digo esta guerra es un suicidio ... ( ¿Queee?... att Harry), je, ya sabes es broma Harry, soy tu padrino créeme ( ¿creerle a Sirius?, primero yo le creo a Voldemort vistiéndose de hada madrina y regalando dulces... att Remus) ( Remus ya te pedí perdón ¿recuerdas?... att Sirius), (lo siento... Sir... años de amargura, lo tengo que superar).

Bueno como decía, teníamos que devolver a Harry los sabores, trate de explicarle no funciono, así que comenzamos a aparecer cosas, lo cual me hizo pensar que bien pudimos salir de ahí con algún hechizo, pero bueno; aparecí una manzana y otras frutas, cereales toda cosa que necesitaba; Remus aparecía mas cosas; y nos detuvimos cuando Harry que ya recordaba mas cosas, pregunto si las personas tenían algún sabor; yo le respondí , que no sabia, pero que tal ves algo acorde a su personalidad; el me dijo nombres y yo le respondí lo que creía; Snape, me imagino que a basura o a algo podrido ( ni que decir de la mirada que me hecho) y cuando me pregunto  ¿ a que sabrá Remus?, no me detuve a pensar ( ¿cuándo?... att Remus), y contente... eso es fácil Remus sabe a chocolate, yo lo se muy bien; las caras de asombro de Harry y Snape fueron nada comparado al sonrojo extremo de Remus y nada a mi cara circunstancial.

Harry se rió tontamente, y pregunto si era broma, como no obtuvo respuesta pues... ya saben a lo que lo llevo su mente , " no tan inocente", y pues imaginaron bien que cara puso; Snape tenia cara de nunca haber querido oír eso.

Remus a quien voltee a ver, lo cual me recordó que nos veíamos gracias al lumus que Harry mantenía.

Y... ¿desde cuando sabes que tiene ese sabor?, me preguntó mi ahijado con una cara de pervertido que no pudo cambiar a tiempo, por una de inocente.

Remus me dirigió otra mirada de pavor, ¿es que cree que soy capas de comentar todos nuestros mas íntimos secretos? ( OH! No para nada... att Remus irónico).

Bueno, je, eso respondí rápidamente; ¿es que nunca pienso antes de actuar?, fue ¿cuándo en quinto años?...en cuarto me corrigió Remus,  y me recrimino por no recordarlo; a su ves yo le recordé que doce años con los dementores te hacen perder algunos recuerdos, los cuales recuperaba pero no con absoluta precisión; el se sonrojo y me miro muy apenado ( Se apeno por mi... los dementores siempre son mi carta maestra en excusas;... " ¿quién tiro agua en la sala?... OH! Remus es que tu sabes creí ver un dementor y...  OH! Pobrecito yo limpio.

¿ quien tiro los botes de basura?...oh! Remus , tu sabes salí a fuera y creí que un dementor me perseguía; no hay problema yo los levanto.... y  cuantas veces esa excusa me ha salvado... att Sirius), ( Con que si eh!... att Remus) ( Oh! No…att Sirius),… bueno pues esa excusa me sirvió, y no lo fue tanto, fue verdad; y debo decir que no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver que el  aun se preocupaba por mi, y mas aun al pensar que recordaba esos momentos.

¿ En cuarto?, pregunto Harry; seguro pensaba en el tiempo que desaprovechamos si el desde primero ya tenia sus mañanas, pero eran otros tiempos y yo soy mas decente... ( mas bien yo le ponía altos  a Sirius... att Remus).

Si en cuarto, en una noche sin luna ( se que las que tienen luna son mas románticas, y a la luz de la luna llena aun mas; pero ya veo quien es el valiente que besa a un lobo peludo y lleno de dientes... att Sirius), ( te escuche Sirius... att Remus); bueno yo si lo besaría, pero prefiero besar sus labios que un hocico peludo y fe... ( ¿qué?... att Remus), que un hocico fenomenal.

Bueno, le seguí contando a Harry,  aproveche que debíamos hacer unos registros en la torre de astronomía, yo en verdad quería contestarme una duda, ¿a que sabia Remus? ;  claro- interrumpió Remus-  como ya conocías a que sabia la mitad de las personas en Hogwarts; pero- lo interrumpí yo- tu eres el único que me interesaba, te metía celos lo sabes; hay Sirius , me dijo... y nos fuimos acercando; pero creo que por la cara roja de Harry y la verde de Snape, deberíamos parar... momentos que recuperar tendríamos con el tiempo a disposición.

Bueno, pues en la torre de astronomía, cuando Remus volteo a preguntarme algo ( le iba a preguntar al muy mañoso, ¿cuándo llegarían los demás alumnos?, que había dicho que estudiarían también.... att Remus.)( peor no te quejes que bien que lo olvidaste  después... att Sirius).

Bueno el no pudo formular la pregunta por que yo quise responder, y respondí, mi duda; nunca había sentido el chocolate en un sabor tan embriagador; desde ese momento creo que es mi dulce favorito, pero solo ese sabor que hay en él... vi a Remus y el tan sonrojado , ya no podía ponerse mas rojo. 

Me elegiste como pareja para toda la vida y yo a ti, doce años que ya no importan, tan solo por este momento... gracias estas palabras pude volver a probar de mi dulce favorito y hubiéramos llegado a mas, si  no fuera por un fuerte carraspeo de Harry y uno intenso de Snape( ese tipo, parecía que se ahogaba), bueno esa parte tendría que esperar para después.

Y bueno así como Harry se entero, el dijo que ya lo sospechaba, pues nunca nos vio salir con chicas y por aquellos abrazos "fraternales", además se alegro por nosotros, pero también por el, no se si se refiere a confesarnos algo de el; todo bien, mientras no sea un Malfoy del que se enamoro, ( de hecho así es, pero mejor que Sirius no se entere... upppss... att Remus), ( ¿qué , mi ahijado y un ... un Malfoy?... att Sirius corriendo enfadado).

Bueno creo que el ya no termino de contar la historia, el muy...( auto censura) siempre revela nuestros secretos, pero aun así lo amo; y bueno tengo que irme y a salvar al ultimo de los Potter de las manos del ultimo de los Black.... atentamente el ultimo de los Lupin.

Nota: se que a nadie le hizo gracias, pero son mis intentos en comedia.


End file.
